The Daughter Of a PureBlood
by VintageSwan
Summary: What if Lucius Malfoy gets a letter that says Hermione is his daughter and Draco is protesting that she should not be in the family and not change her last name. She wants to keep it a secret but...there is always someone who will tell...and why is Draco looking at Hermione like that! (No longer going to continue, no muse, plus my grammar sucks)
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own these characters..they belong to Jk Rowling. :)**

**x **

Lucius Malfoy gets a letter that says Hermione is his daughter. Draco is protesting that she should not be in the family and not change her last name. It has been already three years and she is not sure what to tell her friends.

(I'm not sure if anyone had a theme like this already but here's my way that I would Picture is.. :]

XXXXXX

Ch.1 Family Reunion

Lucius looks over the letters he got today. He sighed knowing that they haven't payed the bills yet. Narcissa looks a bit confused when she finds a letter about who Hermione Granger.

"Lucius! Explain yourself!" Narcissa said in a harsh tone, shoving the letter in his face.

"That MudBlood is probably begging for money or something. He reads the letter through then drops it. His world has literally fell apart. He bit his lip wondering how he would explain this to Narcissa. He knew the worst thing that could happen would be a divorce…

Three weeks later...

**Hermione P.O.V***

I walked to dumbledore's office and I see Draco Malfoy just standing there looking at me. '_Why is here too?_ 'I thought with a discontent look. Not that it matters. Dumbledore invited us both in and smiled. Thats when I knew this was bad news.. when Lucius and Nacissa were here. Nacissa smiled warmly which scared the living hell out of me.

"Whats going on?" I ask, and Draco frowns not wanting to know too.

"Draco,This is your half sister." Lucius sighed, knowing that the truth did hurt. Draco looked at his father and his jaw opened wide. I froze not knowing what to say or do.

"I was shocked too." Narcissa said feeling out of ease.

"I was shocked that he was in love with a muggle before me." I could sense jealousy in her voice.

"I was drunk." Lucius added.

"Whatever." She said. She walked closer to me and played with my brown hair.

"You look nothing like him." She smiled and laughed a little.

"I've always wanted to have a daughter."

Draco looked at me and scowled.

"She's still a MudBlood in my book!" Draco said, halfheartedly and Lucius grabbed his son by the ear and said hatefully.

"Be nice to your sister. She never was a MudBlood.."

"Off you go!" Narcissa said shooing us off.

"So will she be known as Hermione Malfoy from here on?" I heard Dumbledore ask as we leave. I didn't even care what they chose to do. What I want to know was what my mother was thinking about me. I walked beside Draco and we both entered class late. It drew a few peoples attention including Harry. He then turned to Ron and snickered. I didn't know what I was going to tell Ron and Harry about me being the daughter of a PureBlood. All the desks were taken so Draco and I had to fill in the left over seats. He glared at me throughout the class. I turned to him, wanting the smack the hell out him.

"Stop staring at me you creep!"

"I'm not staring at you Granger." He said, playing me for a fool. He started to grab my hair and pulled on it. I yelped and Ron walked up to Draco.

"Lay off, Malfoy!" Ron said and Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco smiled as the professor Snape stepped forward.

"Weasley sit down.." Snape sneered and Ron clenched his wand and nodded angrily. Harry patted Ron's back for trying, as he sat back down.

"lets beat his ass later." Harry said and Draco frowned.

I knew he was going to refer to _Quidditch_..I mean I can't imagine Harry beating him up. I can imagine myself beating him up..I'd punch him in the face if it were me.

"Besides Quidditch is soon." Ron added and Harry smiled knowing that this would be good.

After class I managed to get away from my half brother. I stopped at the door and looked back at him. He was looking down at the floor hunched over the table. He didn't look at me..so I suppose he was lost in thought. Then I left the room, closing the door behind me, and are eyes met for a split second. I eventually caught up to Harry and Ron who looked at me strangely.

"Are you dating Malfoy?" Ron asked me. I stared at both of then and laughed. Harry shrugged and Ron squinted his eyes at me.

"I would never ever 'date' that Vile little Ferret in my life. Why would you think that?"

Ron shrugged and looked over to Harry and he grinned.

"Well last year you looked at him quite a bit. Doesn't that mean anything?" Harry said and pushed his glasses to his face. Someone from behind me put there hand on my shoulder.

"Is that true Granger?" Said a voice behind me. I turned to see the tall boy with Blonde hair. His cold grey eyes locked with me. I stayed quiet for a while not sure what to say than I processed his question.

"What? No way." I said, trying not to believe this was happening. I turned to leave with Harry and Ron but he stops me.

"I need to talk to you Granger. It's very important." He said as his expression became calm. The tone in his voice was more trusting than before. It usually was overwhelming and hateful towards me. What was so important that he had to tell me?

"And alone…" He added while giving the death look towards Ron and Harry. They didn't say anything but nodded. They broke into a run and left me alone with this Vile guy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have your time turner with you?" Draco asked Hermione. She was shocked that he knew about it. No one knew she had a time turner.

"Um no…I think your father took it. Other than that, how do you know I had one?" They both stared at each other and Draco winced as he remembered his father was fidgeting with his pockets nonstop.

"You don't think he went to go pay a visit to your mother, do you?" He said in a panic. They heard a sneeze in front them and they immediately scanned who it was. The tall man scrunched up his nose and grinned.

"I'm going to prevent that night for happening." Lucius said as he vanished.

Draco smiled weakly and hoped that if he did, she wouldn't be here anymore. He knew very little about how time turners. The only thing he did know was that if you prevent something..in the future things would be changed..

**oXo **_How it came to be_ **oXo**

His grey eyes searched this muggle who was in front of him. She pored coffee into his mug and she smiled. She looked young and beautiful. Her long brown hair was what caught his attention the most, it was bushy, just like Hermione's. He peered into her green eyes, that looked nothing like Hermione's. He clenched onto the time turner that he stole. He was not sure if he should leave or not. Then again he did hate muggles because they weren't good enough. He lost focus as her gaze was fixed on this tall man with long blonde hair.

"May I sit with you?" She asked and hoped she wouldn't be rejected. He looked more surprised of what she asked, which his reaction appeared to look cold towards her at first. So She back up a little, feeling a bit embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed and he smiled with amusement. He secretly enjoyed seeing muggles reactions to his charm.

"Go on ahead." He said nodding and she blushed. She pulled out a chair and sat down. He noticed that she was a difficult person to talk to as she kept up with the awkward silence that followed. He never noticed until now how cute she looked. He turned his head to hide his blush.

"Is everything alright?" He heard her ask very worriedly.

"Um..unfortunately yes." He said as he cracked a smile.

"And what do you mean by that?" She asked and leaned foreword on the table. She placed her elbows on the table and her hands found there way to her face. He coughed trying not to get caught by her cute charms.

"It doesn't concern you." He said coldly and whipped his face with the napkin.

"Oh, is that so?" She giggled as he finished his coffee. He stood up to leave and she raced over to him.

"Wait! your leaving now?" She asked anxiously. He raised his chin and grinned at this muggle. Why did she want to know so badly?

"Yes I am." She watched him say in a tone that seemed rather careless. 'Was he in a hurry?' She thought. Then she wanted to know a little more about this mysterious man.

"Is it okay if I ask you to join me for a drink..tonight?" She asked and had her hands behind her back. She was blushing up a storm and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I'm Monika." She said, despite the fact it was a late introduction for herself.

"Lucius..I'm Lucius Malfoy." She watched him bow, she was flattered by his lovely introduction.

In the end she ended up following him around town and spied on him. He clearly sworn he saw her a few times, but he hesitated to give her any attention. He stopped by a bar as the night drew close. Monika dressed up a little to cute for herself. It caught the attention of a few men.

"Care to join me, missy?" One of the man catcalled her. She rolled her eyes and politely refused and insisted that she was waiting on someone to get here. He heard her voice near by so he tried to get to her as fast as he could. She was surrounded by men. He narrowed his eyes as she looked absolutely afraid. He put his cane on one of the men. she watched the light brown hair man's reaction as Lucius came to the rescue.

"Who do you think you are?!" That man yelled as the others joined in. Monika looked horrified and then whispered not to fight them.

"I'm her date, Now if you don't mind. Leave her the fuck alone." His voice was cold and harsh. They looked like they wanted to fight, but his glare scared them the most.

"Lets go boys…He's not worth our time." The man said giving in. Lucius smiled with great pleasure. He held out his hand and she giggled as she held on. He guided her to her sink. The bar tender pored there drinks into there glasses.

"Cheers!" He shouted and she laughed.

"Cheers!" Other joined in. Monika eventually lost her mind and started to act weirdly towards Lucius.

"Your so damn sexy.." She mentioned as she slouched all over him and twirled his blonde hair with her finger. His thoughts swirled and about lost it. They drank more and more that night. They lost it. Monika lead him outside to her small apartment with excitement. He knew he should have backed out, but he didn't. They were completely wasted that night.

The next morning he woke up naked in bed, Monika was no where to be seen in the room. He heard the toilet flush and he gulped. She was still here. She opened the door and she wore her jeans and a white shirt. She had something in her hand, a muggle pregnancy test device.

"Lucius..I'm Pregnant." She gulped and his eyes widened. This was how it all started. This is how Hermione Granger became his daughter. He quickly got dressed and didn't say a word to her.

"I have to go." He said and he closed the door behind. He laughed a little as he was back at Hogwarts again. Draco and Hermione weren't around but he saw her later on. She looked uneasy as he gave her time turner back.

"Why did you take it from me?" She asked him and he ignored her. Draco started to stare at Hermione as she was pestering Lucius. He hated how the family was paying more attention to her than him. She was a new addition to the family, big deal. Well it was a big deal, No one ever suspected a Malfoy would fall for a muggle. He knew his father from the heart, he was raised to hate muggles and mudbloods. Those words weren't even aloud to be used from him anymore. He needed a break from everyone.

Lucius noticed Draco was staring at her, he smiled and knew what was to come. He needed to separate them from time to time. Or else one could end up dead. Lucius knelt down to Hermione with his cane in his hand.

"Hermione will you join the dark lords army?" He asked and Draco wished he didn't. She was going to refuse anyways. She was a bloody good guy for Merlins sake!

"No! I will never do such a thing!" Hermione protested and ran off, Lucius smiled. He wanted to break he her sweet little heart and drag her to his side. Draco wished he didn't even try. Draco did plan on joining the dark lord. Lucius stood up and patted Draco on the back and left. Draco leaned against the wall and banged his hand on the wall. On second thought, he wanted Hermione to join. With her knowledge they would be unstoppable. The only issue was Ron and Harry would be in the way. He got out his wand and headed towards the griffindor common room. In the hallways when people were in the way he would push them aside.

"Watch were your going!" Hermione hissed and Draco didn't even bother to stop walking. He kept on walking, his eyes searched the crowd in the hallway. He saw the gingers hair and he smiled. He was going to take away everything she ever loved..


End file.
